Haunted Love
by ChisaiBaita
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, but he's afraid of how Ron will react... however, that won't stop him! Hermione is being stalked by a certain not-so-lovable snake Sr. R
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue. (Even if you do, I don't have anything worth suing for)  
  
A/N: I didn't want to post this, but my friend stole the story... stupid bi- atch.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Harry sat in the common room and gazed at Hermione from across the table. She was so pretty... her hair falling just below her breasts, a full, beautiful mouth, bright chocolate eyes. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" she asked solicitously, leaning across the table to lay the back of her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Yes, it's just..." Harry hesitated, staring into Hermione's beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's just what?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hot- it's just hot... and I'm tired. I'm gonna go for a walk by the lake- get some air. I'll see you later," Harry said getting up.  
  
Harry threw a rock into the lake. Hermione was so beautiful. But Ron would kill him if he asked her out... after all they only just broke up that summer. He didn't want to jump up and tell her how he felt about her. He had liked her as more than a friend since their fourth year... and it was now their sixth. (Ron and Hermione had started going out at the beginning of summer vacation and broke up at the end, deciding they were happier as friends.) He began thinking about how gorgeous she was, and how she touched him so lightly- like she might shatter him- and her smile, and the way she moved her hips when she walked... but he decided that was not a good thing to think about. So he didn't think at all as he skipped another rock across the lake.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it is just a prologue. Hope you liked it.... REVIEW!!! Please? Grazie! 


	2. Harry's Question

Harry's Question  
  
Here is the next installment in this story... it's longer than the prologue, so you should be satisfied! R&R peeps!  
  
After much debating amongst himself and his subconscious, and a good nights- erm... sleep, Harry decided that if Ron was as good a friend as he thought, then he wouldn't mind if he asked Hermione out. Harry walked over to where she was talking with Ginny and Neville and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um- hey, Hermione, can I talk to you a moment?" he asked, trying not to drool at the sight of her.  
  
"Of course," she replied, walking with his toward the lake, "So what did you want to talk about, Harry?"  
  
"It's about a girl I like," Harry said, trying not to make himself too obvious.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, disappointed, "Well, what about this girl?"  
  
"I wanted to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me- like on a date- but I don't know if she would to..." he said, kicking a rock into the lake.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her and see what she says?" Hermione said.  
  
"Because I don't want her to be mad..." Harry said, sighing and looking up at the sky.  
  
"Why on earth would she be mad?" Hermione asked, exasperation in her voice.  
  
"Because she just broke up with her boyfriend," Harry said.  
  
"Who is this girl? And who cares if she broke up with her boyfriend? Ask anyways," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Her ex would care," Harry muttered.  
  
"So?" Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "her ex just happens to be Ron."  
  
"Ron and Lavender broke up?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"No!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh," she said, then when she realization hit her like a brick, "Oh! You're talking about me, aren't you?" Her face lit up when he nodded.  
  
"Yes," he said, "So will you go to Hogsmeade with me? If you say no I'll understand."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'll go with you. As your-" she paused, looking into his brilliant green eyes, "girlfriend," she said, blushing.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand smiling. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, returning his smile.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! What are you guys doing out here? It's almost dinner time!" yelled Hagrid, coming toward them. They whirled around, letting go of their hands, to see a shocked Hagrid. "Just what is going on between you two?" he asked, pointing at them, indicating that he saw them holding hands.  
  
"Harry's my new boyfriend, Hagrid," Hermione said.  
  
"Ron's not going to like this, you guys," Hagrid said.  
  
"So?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They laughed.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "He's the one who broke up with me to go out with Lavender. And now I found someone new as well... who just happens to be Harry," she grinned at him, "And who I've liked since fourth year."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and began pulling her toward the castle. "We'd better get to dinner. See you later, Hagrid!"  
  
Okay, so it wasn't as long as I thought it would be... srry. But it's longer than the first one, so it's all good. Well, the next one is seven pages on college ruled paper, no spaces, so it should be long. Review folks! Never forget to review! 


End file.
